


Get Into My Swamp

by CaNdy_PaNda



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Meme, Memes, Other, Shoulder Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaNdy_PaNda/pseuds/CaNdy_PaNda
Summary: Barry B. Benson just really wants Shrek's meaty hands around his...(read to find out)





	Get Into My Swamp

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on a dare. It's just one big shit show. Have fun and post wherever you want, just credit me if you do.

When I rolled up to the alleyway, I knew I was going to bee destroyed. There sat Shronk, in all his green, delicious glory waiting for me to stoke him hard. Stroke him harder than he has ever felt. I walked up to him and ejaculated

“Sh-Shrek~senpai! Bee me up with your hard, sizzling, hot knob!”

he responded “Not now it's too public, I'll take you somewhere even more special.”

I awaited in excitement as my Shreky~kun carried me away bridal style to his ass-destroying ride. Instead of hopping in the swaggyest car, he just leaped in the air. He flew. When we landed I was in the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It was Shrek’s swamp.

“So, how do you like it Barry~chan?”

“It's….It's….UNNGGG”

I ejaculated right then and there. By some miracle I was immediately hard again as Shrek started to violently shove his monster sized, calloused hand onto my shoulder, titillating it.

“SHREK!!! GIVE ME MORE” I got what I asked for as he brought the other large hand over to my other shoulder and began to moan. A symphony of moans screamed throughout the swamp waking all near animal life. Soon enough Fiona showed up. She suddenly whipped out a giant dick as big as me and shoved it up Shreks ass. We all came at once flooding the swamp with honey and a sticky, thicc, green fluid. Till that day no one ever traversed the swamp again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you are now traumatized...
> 
> Please comment your reaction


End file.
